warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lenguaje Corpus
thumb|350px|El cifrado oficial de los Corpus. Como se indica en el sitio web oficial de Warframe, el Corpus no tiene uso para la letra "X" y "CH" se usa en lugar de la letra "C". Los únicos números presentes son el 0 y el 1. El lenguaje de Corpus usa un conjunto de letras modificadas con números romanos con una forma variada para la distinción. El discurso depende en gran medida de las consonantes. Los conceptos anteriores para el alfabeto del Corpus se basaban en las formas y el esquema general de los anuncios impresos de fines del siglo XIX. Los primeros borradores fueron un poco más letras redondeadas, luego en bloques, ya que el refinamiento de las formas de los Corpus se unen con el tiempo, las letras se volvieron más frías y menos complejas emocionalmente. Cada icono se convierte en una marca de letra a su manera: un símbolo utilizado con un propósito definitivo y efectivo. El embalaje industrial del Corpus tiene toda la individualidad y personalidad de un sello de metal fundido a presión, simple y directo, para ser utilizado según sea necesario. Habla Debido a que los Corpus tienen un idioma relativamente nuevo, la cantidad de audio que se escucha en el juego es limitada. Las líneas escuchadas en el juego a veces se oyen cuando están inactivas, pero hay una diferencia notable entre los sonidos inactivos y de batalla. Se pueden encontrar discursos y traducciones de Tripulantes , Combas y Scrambus haciendo click aquí. La pronunciación se basa en el inglés con un alfabeto alterado como se muestra a continuación.Foros de Warframe: Ese nuevo discurso de los Corpus... Debido a esto, es posible traducir directamente cualquier palabra usando el alfabeto alterado (por ejemplo: attack = appayk: a=a, t=p, c=y, k=k). Esta regla se aplica al lenguaje hablado. Sin embargo, toda la escritura en el alfabeto de la fuente de Corpus está escrita en correcto inglés. Audio fonético *"Ji-ji peji!" *"Ji-ji kutpuhye!" *"Yuyui" *"Tje (or Pje) Yotkoyi" *"Kiu ypap" *"Tositap" *"Attiye" (or "Attiya") *"Takut (or Tekut) petish" *"Tje jeteh" *"Se popuy" *"Machepe" Traducción Según lo recibido de los miembros de DE en el foro Warframe. *Attack! = Appayk! *Exterminate hostiles = Ekpetsitape koypipey *For the Corpus = Tot pke yotkuy *Assault = Ayyaupp *Warframes! = Jatttasey! *Engage battle mode = Etjaje tapppe sope Curiosidades *El Corpus no tenía un lenguaje anterior a la , sino más bien un vocabulario de sonidos tecnológicos o mecanizados que no eran pronunciables. **El idioma antiguo fué interpretado de diversas maneras por los jugadores, con sugerencias tales como "goofsrababa00" o "quién es el Vauban". *Tanto el Corpus como el Grineer usan la palabra "Attaf". Ambos significan "Ataque". "Attaf" se pronuncia más de lo que se escribe actualmente, tanto por Corpus como por Grineer. *Es razonable suponer que "Luxor es una especie de corporación de fabricación de Corpus, mientras que Beecloud es un grupo de programación de robótica o un software, como ambos símbolos, "círculo en triángulo en círculo" y la colmena, respectivamente, se ven en muchos elementos diferentes en el juego. **Otros símbolos recurrentes son un par de llaves cruzadas, una estrella ("Amanecer afortunado") y un par de serpientes entrelazadas sobre una forma de diamante con las letras O, K, L y U en sus puntos. *Muchos de los Corpus regulares hablan lo mismo, pero el Técnico Corpus habla con, lo que podría considerarse, un acento. Las pronunciaciones normales difieren ligeramente de Tripulantes regulares. Por ejemplo, los técnicos dicen "Pje", donde los Tripulantes dicen: "Tje", o "Tekut" en lugar de "Takut". Todavía hablan a la misma altura de tono. **Esto podría estar relacionado con el tamaño de los Técnicos Corpus, ya que son notablemente más altos que los Tripulantes regulares. * El cifrado oficial de Corpus revela que no tienen ningún uso para la letra "X" y solo tienen dos números (0 y 1).Cifrado de los Grineer y de los Corpus revelados **Esto puede hacer referencia a la preferencia del Corpus al usar números binarios cuando se indican números. Muestras CORQUS KORPUS.jpg|CORPUS (izquierda). KORPUS (derecha). Observe cómo la K se sustituye por la C, a pesar de que K tiene su propia letra. BEEKLOUDROBOTKONTROL.jpg|MARVELOUS BEEKLOUD|EKSO ATMOSPHERIK SERTIFED|ROBOT KONTROL SYSTEMS|ROBOT KONTROL SYSTEMS|....|....|....|....|HIVEMIND MFK|FORTUNATE DAWN ....|(En el lado) ....|ROBOT SYT|MARVEL (Aún en traducción) BEEKLOUD1.png|BEECLOUD en una lata. OKLU.jpg|(Desde la parte superior, izquierda, derecha e inferior) O, K, L y U. Es desconocido lo que representan. RANDOMYGALLT.png|RANDOM GALL. WEARETHECORPUS.jpg|WE ARE THE CORPUS. HIVEMINDMFK.jpg|HIVEMIND MFK, MFK podría significar "fabricación". Corpus HIVEMIND MFK Vault.png|Puerta de tipo bóveda (secreto inigualable en el planeta de hielo) - ¿posiblemente una base de los fabricantes originales de los robots de Corpus con inteligencia de enjambre? KFM DNIMEVIH - (HIVEMIND MFK).png|Zoom de escritura en la bóveda (igual que en la otra imagen - KFM DNIMEVIH escrito al revés al estilo de Leonardo da Vinci, que es HIVEMIND MFK). BEEKLOUD2.jpg|BEECLOUD en una placa electrónica. Corpus Vertical.png|KORPUS. BEEKLOUD3.jpg|BEECLOUD en un barril explosivo dentro del escenario del galeón Grineer. Cation nano foundry forge.jpg|CAUTION NANO FOUNDRY FORGE. beekloud robot komtrol systems.jpg|BEECLOUD ROBOT CONTROL SYSTEMS. Cargo (y) Room s.jpg|CARGO ROOM (los signos son idénticos). warning.png|Warning. Duty is how we honor the corpus.jpg|El deber es cómo servimos al corpus (la escritura de la bandera estaba al revés). Top of hive.png|Fuimos creados por el Corpus, servimos el corpus (parte superior de la bandera). bottom of hive.png|Manténgase enfocado en su deber, los procesos inactivos no benefician al corpus (parte inferior de la bandera). Backwards.png|El corpus nos sirve, servimos al corpus (al revés). CargoHold.png|CARGO HOLD. Maintenance.png|MAINTENANCE. LUKSOR_FORGE_MK1-Braton.png|Escribiendo en el lado del MK1-Braton que dice LUKSOR FORGE|link=MK1-Braton. corpustext.jpg|Escribiendo en la armadura de Dendra "Fender". translation.jpg|RESBALADIZO CUANDO ESTÁ MOJADO. The Obelask.jpg|OBELISK. Posiblemente el nombre del tipo de recipiente de Corpus. obelask class.jpg|OBELISK. corpus sale 2.PNG|SALE. Venus Bridge Ship Writing.png|Escritura vista en Venus, escrita en un barco flotante y con motor visible desde el amplio puente. Lee "ABCDE". authorized ai only.png|AUTHORIZED AI ONLY. ship breaker.PNG|Interruptor de la nave. Push to release.jpg|Empujar para soltar (hacia atrás). Encontrado en las misiones de secuestro de Cargo Rover en Corpus. TheIndexSigil.png|T H E I N D E KS. Refiriéndose al Índice. Cephalon Sark Index.jpg|BREAKING NEWS LIVE ON LOCHATION: PADOVHAN CHOLONY LOSES ALL IN INDEKS SCHANDAL (Logo en el lado es GNN). Benefit the Corpus.PNG|Una pancarta mostrada para los trabajadores del Corpus, probablemente perteneciente a la nube de abejas. Sechurity.PNG|Una puerta que denota una mayor seguridad en las misiones de espionaje. Enlaces externos *TennoTyper, un traductor de texto de Inglés a Warframe desarrollado por Clarvel.Foros de Warframe: Tennotyper - Un traductor de textos de Inglés a Warframe Referencias en:Corpus Language Categoría:Lenguaje Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Historia